The Chronicles of the Fullmetal Alchemist
by imjustplainweird
Summary: This is a followup to the "Conqueror of Shamballa". Germany was being lead into war, and Hitler had enforced frightening control over his people. They lived everyday in fear. What other way would be better to have an alchemist to solve all that? Pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Gate, 7****th**** April 1934**

The ancient door creaked open slowly, revealing an empty, but narrow passage. On closer inspection, the soldier realized the ceilings and walls were made out of countless of little black figures. Their eyes glistened in the dark background, reminding him of stars in the night sky. The soldier gulped – a single wrong move and he'll be done for it. Looking back, he must have been plain crazy to volunteer himself to prove the Fuhrer's theory. 'Arh, all these for the sake of fame and glory,' he thought sadly.

"Well here goes nothing," he muttered, as he approached the door carefully.

"YOU MAY ONLY PASS THE GATE SAFELY THREE TIME. SUBSEQUENT TRESPASSERS MUST PAY A TOLL," boomed a voice suddenly the moment he stepped into the passage.

Out of shock, he tripped over his own feet and fell forward, as he attempt to break the fall took a chunk out of the door. Being a soldier, he instinctively remained flat on the ground and covered his neck. A few moments passed and still nothing seemed to happen. He lifted his head to check. Good. Nothing stirred.

He reinserted the cigarette that fell onto the ground into his mouth, and got up slowly, as he slipped the door fragment into his pocket. He flexed his neck a little, took a deep breath and began to walk.

**Resembool, 29****th**** June 1934**

Winry picked up a cloth and began to polish the automail parts furiously. Within a few minutes, they were all well polished. Glancing at the satisfied look on her reflection, she stood up and headed for the kitchen. Nothing else satisfied her more now than to do her job properly – Grandma Pinnoco had passed away a few months back, Sheska was invited to join back the Military the year before, and Den was buried way before Grandma Pinnoco (Dogs age much more quickly than humans do). She was refilling up the kettle, when the doorbell rang.

"Must be a customer," Winry muttered, though her heart secretly hoped it was Edward.

She opened the door and peered into the familiar face of a tall, dark-haired man. He greeted her and waved smilingly. It was Roy Mustang!

Though slightly shaken, she welcomed him inside warmly, and made them each a hot cup of aromatic coffee.

"So…what brings you here," she began, then with a small teasing smile she added, "…my dear Fuhrer?"

"Matters of the greatest severity are at hand right now," the Fuhrer inched closer to Winry, and slowly reached into his waist coat.

Winry inched her head forward in anticipation, as he took out an envelope and a piece of wood. The envelope was sealed with a lion wax stamp, and the piece of wood, which was only partially painted silver, looked like it was chipped off from some kind of furniture.

"THIS FIRST!" He whipped up his wallet to reveal a photograph of his three-year-old daughter. "ISN'T SHE TOTALLY ADORABLE??"

Winry nodded her head furiously, and gripped her chair tightly to prevent herself from falling. That felt oddly familiar as well.

"Well, now now…Back to business," Roy spoke solemnly, and removed the seal on the envelope and unearthed the contents. "One of my soldiers volunteered to enter the gate under special conditions three months ago. This is his report on the 'experiment.'"

Winry jolted up at the mention of the gate and stretched out her hands to receive the report.

It read:

'Hi Fuhrer,

On 7th April 1934 at 1230 hours, I volunteered to take part in a dangerous (but fame-catching) experiment and ventured into the unknown. On seeing the gate, I _bravely _took a sample of the left door when it opened. When it opened I saw that there was a narrow passage. Only one man could fit. The ceilings and walls were made out of small, black imp-like creatures which reached and lunged for me as I walked across. On stepping onto the path, a voice originating from within the gate warned me that I may pass the gate thrice. I reached the other end in less than a hour and arrived in a conscious state. My watch was working throughout, and on further confirmations, our time is in phrase with that of the other world.

Upon arrival, I hid the in portal which was formed behind some large crates. On the first day, I observed that the other world is no different from our own, except for the fact that machines can travel freely in the air. They spoke our tongue (German) and ate like we do.

On the second day, I conversed with a few civilians and discovered a disturbing situation - the country they call 'Germany' is going to war. Their Fuhrer had promised to bring his people out of the darkness.

On the third day, I was apprehended by some men in brown uniforms while I was talking to another civilian. She quickly flashed her identification card and fled quickly, leaving me to feud for myself. They threatened to send me to a concentration camp if I did not produce mine quickly. I tried to explain that I was not a local but was kicked in the stomach by one of them. At that moment, two men quickly knocked the brownshirts out, then disappeared again. I remember distinctively that one was much shorter than the other. Perhaps they were the Elric brothers.

On 12th April 1934, I returned to the warehouse and I think I accidentally performed alchemy when I tried to annihilate a mosquito. I believe that the phenomenon was attributed to the piece of the gate I had possessed. I re-entered the portal and escaped to our own land, back into haven, on 12th April 1934. Strangely, the journey back was much quickly, but the passage did seem narrower. Once again, a voice bellowed the moment I stepped inside. This time it warned me that only one more trip was available. I returned to Central Military grounds safely.

Your loyal subordinate,

Jean Havoc (Colonel)

END OF REPORT

Winry looked up and asked, "So does that mean you want me to go over to the 'other side'?"

The Fuhrer nodded but said nothing. He placed blocks of silver and copper beside the piece of gate. He snapped his fingers (left hand), and transmuted them into a silver watch. Then with his right hand, he engraved the imperial lion crest on the watch. Winry noticed that the symbols on each glove were different now.

"Tell me," the Fuhrer suddenly spoke. "Do you miss the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

**Munich, 29****th**** June 1934**

Two men sat at a small, dusty table. A single light bulb hung above them, illuminating their tired but youthful faces.

The shorter man, Edward, lifted his cup and sipped. He put it back down in disgust quickly – he found cold coffee highly distasteful. He wiped the excess coffee on his sleeve, then leaned back and sighed deeply.

"Tomorrow night…that's the night right?" Alphonse, the taller man, prompted.

"Arh yes. Are the plastic explosives ready, Al?" he whispered.

Alphonse nodded and tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes looking down, gesturing that the package was on the floor beside him.

"Excellent," Edward gave a rare smile, and drained the rest of his cold coffee down his throat, his nose wrinkled like it was poison. Still with a pained look on his face, he put some money on the table and stood up, motioning for Alphonse to follow him. As they left the old coffee shop, they waved the owner, Barty, goodbye.

The night was especially windy, not to mention chilly, causing Edward's hat to sail across the street (Alphonse held tightly to his in time).

The braided blonde hair flew behind him, as he chased after it. After a minute chase, he found that it landed on a circular manhole cover. He smiled again – it reminded him of a transmutation circle, and brought up several fond memories. He bent down to pick his hat up, then clapped his hands.

'Just like old times. I wonder how Winry is doing right now…' he thought, as his hands approached the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the long night of preparation, the Elric brothers returned to the warehouse, where they forced the SS commanders to use as their 'meeting point' – they were going to arrest (in Nazi-Germany, 'arrest' was much more severe than it was given credit for) the SA leaders.

Edward climbed up a ladder and loaded the bags of flour into the trapdoors above, while Alphonse oiled the hinges at the door leading to the underground passage. The traps were set, and the escape routes were secured. Plan A was to lead the SA leaders into the escape passage, and if that fails, plan B will be put into action – a secret level would open the back door, still allowing them to escape from the building.

They cleaned themselves up, careful never to leave any trace. The time spent in Germany taught them that extra caution was always wise. Mistakes were not tolerated here, not one bit. Their only concern here was that the portal would open again.

About three months ago, they spotted Jean Havoc emerging from the warehouse. In first thought, they assumed he was 'Jean Havoc' from the alternate world (Germany), and was one of Hitler's men. Worried that he may have noticed the traps they have been building for months, the brothers spilt up – one to trail him, while the other to comb the warehouse. They found a portal in the warehouse, poorly hidden behind crates. It was obvious. The Jean Havoc from their original dimension managed to come over, somehow.

Shaking his head, Edward continued to patch up the place. He took some dust from the warehouse next door and spend them all over the place to cover their tracks.

"Come' on Al," Edward tossed him a black SS uniform – fresh from the soldiers they captured the night before. "Put them on, I'm driving tonight."

They grinned playfully as they practiced their lame 'Hail Hitler' salutes. It was going to be a long night.

**Central Headquarters, 30****th**** June 1934**

Winry got off the train, and the Fuhrer passed her the suit case (he was struggling slightly). Several soldiers welcomed them with a swift salute upon the emergence of their Fuhrer.

"Welcome back, my Fuhrer," General Brigadier Louis Armstrong exclaimed, his muscles ever bulging. "Ach and Winry, too!"

He opened his arms widely for an embrace, and left Winry breathless after the suffocating gesture. Walking them to a plain grey military building, he boasted about his family heritage, while the Fuhrer occasionally whipped up the photograph of his daughter. It was an entertaining, but rather grueling walk.

Finally, the General Brigadier led them to a target practice room. The lights for every lane were switched off except for one. A state pistol laid on the counter of the lighted lane seven.

"You'll need a little training if a war is coming over there. For security-related reasons," the Fuhrer instructed, as he handed Winry the state pistol.

He demonstrated and fired a shot into the bullseye with his own pistol.

"The state pistol has seven rounds. Try to get at least one into the bulls…"

The Fuhrer's words were cut short by seven consecutive shots. General Brigadier Armstrong went forth to retrieve the target and returned with an impressed look on his face. He passed it to the Fuhrer who counted several times. One, two, three…seven bullseyes!

"Perfect aim, Winry," the Fuhrer applauded her (along with General Brigadier Louis Armstrong – they were both equally astonished by her skill, as well as her calm). "Tonight. We can set off tonight."

"Thanks," she gleamed at them. The years of automail work had made her hands as steady as rock. "Tonight will be perfect."

She picked up her suitcase quickly; Winry was all set to go. She was like an excited child, impatient to see the Elric brothers again (But really, it's still more of Edward). Laughing, they walked together into another building. Unlike the dull-looking building they just exited, this one was much smaller, but more elaborate. Green banners carrying the imperial lion crest flanked the sides of the only entrance - a pair of crystal doors that shone a marvelous golden light under the evening sun, giving the dome-shaped building a romantic atmosphere.

They entered the building and Winry gasped. The entire building was made up of only one single large room, and there was a gigantic transmutation on the floor. A small model of a pair of metallic-looking doors stood in the exact centre of the room.

Pointing at the miniature doors, the Fuhrer began to explain, "We all know that The Gate is a source of knowledge. Many secrets are stored behind these doors. Thus we hypothesized that one may pass safely if we present to it any secrets we manage to unveil.

Now, tracing back to the event in which the Elric brothers entered the gate and made their trip to the alternate world. When the portal opened up, I caught hold of some flaky material. I brought it back for analysis shortly after, and discovered it was sawdust and paint. To be exact, it was maple, if not known as shorin, and the paint contained only natural pigments. That was the secret – the doors are not metal like the records state, they are made of wood.

With that knowledge, we crafted small models of the gate, with references to past records and using the same wood and paint. Finally, we got it (on the hundredth and seventy-fourth try); the exact, glowing replica of The Gate. We knew we got it because it glowed blue.

This building was constructed immediately, for the experiment. We tried it without the model at first, but it did not work. The Gate model was the key – the secret we unveiled."

Winry lowered her head. She did not have a good impression of military experiments, nor good memories of them. The Fuhrer caught the point immediately and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No lives were sacrificed," he muttered, as he passed Winry the state pistol and silver watch. "Don't worry, your fear is not unfounded. We have all seen the horrors of the atrocities committed by the military during the regime of the previous Fuhrer. Now, hold your suitcase tight!"

Everyone stepped back, as the Fuhrer removed his gloves. As he clapped his hands, the sun set behind them (Winry looked a little embarrassed). The darkness that just fell vanished almost instantly when his palms touched the transmutation circle. The entire circle glowed a crimson red, making the symbols on the ground more visible. At the centre where miniature doors should have been, a bright yellow portal floated. It was an amazing sight.

"Thank you so much," Winry attempted salute, causing her elbow to bend in an awkward angle. She did not know how else she could thank them, it was a free ticket to seeing the Elric brothers again.

General Brigadier Armstrong repaid the gesture with another bulging, muscular and unbelievably suffocating hug. The Fuhrer saluted back and wished her luck. Winry turned around and inhaled deeply.

'Well here goes nothing,' she thought, as she took her first step into the circle. A powerful force lifted her off the ground, causing her to gasp in shock. She was floating towards the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Munich, 30****th**** June 1934**

"What took you so long?" the troop demanded impatiently. "The rest of the troops all set to go!"

"Ach. Nature's call. Couldn't just ignore it." Edward gave a sheepish smile.

"…well, just hurry up!"

Pushing up his hat, Edward mounted the military truck, which was bound for the warehouse. The truck was ancient, but after several tries, the engine managed to roar to life. The Lieutenant was about to get onto the truck when another soldier called for him.

"Lieutenant," Alphonse began. "I will sit at the front today."

He was about to complain when he saw the neatly sewn rank on Alphonse's uniform.

"Captain! Of course, of course," he backed away hastily, "I'll just join the rest behind."

Alphonse gave a swift 'Hail Hitler' salute and the lieutenant did the same. With that, he hurried to the back of the truck, his old Mauser Gewehr magazine rifle bounced around on his back. Alphonse got on, and nodded curtly at Edward like they were strangers, then patted the bag on his lap. They placed their stolen rifles at the middle and waited for the cue.

One by one the trucks set off in a single file. The dirt road they drove on was especially bumpy, mainly because there was a long trail of rocky hills on the side. This caused the passengers behind great suffering, as they struggled to find some to grip onto for support.

"Now," Edward hissed.

Alphonse nodded again, and took out a package from the bag. It consisted of two pliers, a metallic rod, and a plastic explosive. He had to do this carefully, for a wrong step could cause a fatal explosion. The first step was the rod, and this was the dangerous part. Alphonse slowly inserted the metallic rod into the plastic explosive, leaving both ends exposed. With the pliers, he pressed hard on both ends to dent them. The bomb was ready – it would detonate in about twenty minutes. He slipped it back into the bag and put a bag of gunpowder under his seat to 'enhance' the explosion. Perfect timing, they just reached their destination. The SA leaders had already arrived, all hundred and fifty of them. They stood beside their cars. There were a few black Mercedes, but most of them were junky DKWs.

A brownshirt stood out and embraced two black-uniformed men. Out of the three leaders of their respective armies, two were similar in their appearances. Their huge bodies made the impression that they were brothers. The brownshirt was Ernest Rohm, leader of the SA, or known as the storm troopers. The other two men were Hermann Goering and Henrich Himmler (the only one whom is skinny), leaders of the SS elite troops. Edward had seen them beside Hitler during his numerous rallies. Rohm's hair was combed in a centre-parting manner as usual, held in a place by some kind of oil (Alphonse hypothesized that it was really engine oil – straight out his own car).

"Commander Himmler, and General Goering," Rohm grinned widely. "Yet another great night for a secret meeting. I see you have brought many men."

"Ach. You know about the rumors outside…They say you are attempting to overthrow Hitler. So we got them ready here. Just in case."

"Ridiculous rumors," he laughed merrily. "Thank Hitler I have such faithful friends. Come. Let the meeting begin. Get your boys inside here as well."

They began to walk towards one of the warehouse, into their trap. Wait. That was the wrong warehouse! The one which they have so painstakefully prepared was right beside! Ach, they had overlooked that. The brothers did not expect the meeting place to change so abruptly. Hiding their horrified emotions, the brothers walked into the warehouse with the rest of them. The bomb was ticking away. Time was being wasted.

"Wait!" One of the SS soldiers cried out loudly. "There are footprints on the floor…Before we entered!"

He looked around smugly, and found, to his delight, that the comment was greeted with gasps and muttering. He was right, of course. Edward had not bothered to 'clean up' the place after he collected the dust needed to cover their tracks in the other warehouse.

The SA leaders looked at each other. Someone had obviously been there before, and by the looks of it, the trip was very recent.

"We'll have the meeting next door instead," Ernest Rohm announced. "This place reeks of traps and deadly tricks."

A blessing in disguise, at least the effort was not wasted. However, the bomb was still ticking away. Time was running out, they had to do this quickly. Alphonse checked his (homemade) wristwatch. They had only about one minute to move everyone over to the warehouse next door. That was simple, if nothing else went wrong.

However, in real life, things hardly go according to plan. While they were moving inside, a bright yellow light shone suddenly in the warehouse. The less brave SS soldiers and SA leaders fled and headed for their vehicles. This was terrible. Their worst fear had become a reality. Someone had just opened the portal again.

"Winry?" Edward muttered, as a girl emerged from behind some crates.

Winry was obviously shaken – she had not expected so many people to welcome her. Unfortunately, with rifles and death threats.

"GET DOWN OR I'LL FUC…"

General Goering's loud instructions were cut short by a series of deafening explosions. The trucks behind them burst into flames one by one. Fireballs flew everywhere, coloring the dark night sky an ominous orange. A few SS soldiers were caught in the explosions. Body parts flew in all directions, and the soil turned a dull red. A severed head went heads-on with Himmler, causing him to fall unconscious on the cold floor.

'Damn,' Edward thought angrily. He had caused the deaths of these SS soldiers. Perhaps they had deserved to die for their sins committed, especially on the innocent civilians, but it was not up to him to punish them. Alphonse quickly pulled a secret lever and the traps were triggered. The thud sound made by the bags of flour as they hit the wooden zero. It was impossible to see, and one can only move around safely if he had practiced at least a hundred times. They quickly lead as many SA leaders as they could, into the escape route.

Edward shouted for Winry to follow him. She managed to find his hand, thus answering his prayers. Gripping her hand tightly, they made their way into the passageway. Alphonse quickly shut the door and blocked it from the inside. They had managed to escape, but only with four SA leaders, including Ernest Rohm.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rohm demanded angrily.

"Goering and Himmler intend to arrest all the SA leaders," Edward replied coolly. "And that includes you, Ernest Rohm."

"Impossible! They are like brothers to me! They wouldn't kill me. What proof do you have?"

"…"

No one said a word. Things did not really go to plan. The bomb detonated before the two SS leaders could order their arrests. They did not have concrete evidence, but merely overheard the conversation between Hitler, Himmler and Goering months ago. They had disguised themselves as guards patrolling the Reich Chancellery in Berlin, and had intended to find out more about Hitler's operations. This was one of them – the Night of the Long knives.

"You Jewish pigs!" one of the SA leaders cried, as he reached into his waist belt. "We will have your heads!"

"D-Don't move," Winry stammered.

She had already withdrawn her pistol, a brand so unfamiliar with the stunned SA leaders, and was pointing shakily at them.

"Don't move a muscle," she repeated, this time more firmly.

Everyone froze. Neither parties had expected her to hold a gun – the SA leaders stood by Hitler's belief that women should stay at home to take care of the family. Edward and Alphonse never saw her wield any weapons before (other than the deadly wrench). This was a frightening sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Back at the warehouse, the flour had finally settled. They could see again. Goering ordered his men to round up the rest of the SA leaders, then cursed and sweared. He looked like an overfed, angry rhinoceros. Steam seems to rise from his pudgy body. Damn those Jewish pigs. How dare they foil their plans.

"Sir, Ernest Rohm is not among the men we rounded. Nor is he in the stack of corpses (only out of those fully intact bodies)," one of the soldiers reported.

"FUCK YOU," Goering slapped his face hard, the sickening sound echoed briefly through the huge warehouse. "We will have his head. Find him, you incompetent fools!"

"Yes sir! Hail Hitler!" the soldier ran off to the rest of the troops and relayed the instructions, while at his poor attempt to hide his discontent.

Goering walked over to Himmler and inspected him. Ach, he was still out cold. He didn't budge no matter how hard he kicked. 'Looks like I'll have to do this on his behalf," Goering thought gleefully at that golden opportunity.

"Now listen," the General began smugly. "Gentlemen. You have all been charged with treason, and crimes against the state. Everyone will be arrested and deported to the Fuhrer's residence near Munich. He will carry out the trail _personally_."

Surprisingly, there was little struggle, let alone protests from the brownshirt SA leaders. Goering heard one of them calmly advising his comrade not to worry – he believed firmly that they were innocent.

"We'll see about that," Goering scouted.

The same soldier came running back to Goering, and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened in shock – they had discovered two of their soldiers tied up, and packed in a big crate.

Just metres away from where the immerse General was standing, four stunned men stood. They had heard everything Goering said. Rohm fell to his knees; he never expected such treachery from those men. Though they did not always saw eye to eye, he treated both men like brothers. This was a cruel fact to accept.

"Come' on," Edward called for them in a low voice, with a small hint of relief that evidence was delivered straight to the front door. "Let's get the hell out of here."

The passage leads them into the maze like sewers of Munich. After hours of complicated maneuvers, they emerged from an empty and desolate street. Alphonse flipped over a pavement block and unearthed a huge suitcase. Inside, there were dozens of carelessly folded civilian clothing (they were mouldy, too).

"Throw those dung shirts into the sewers if you wish to live on," Alphonse pointed at the manhole. "Oh, and put these on, too."

They caught their own sets of dirty clothings and began to undress (Winry immediately turned away and covered both her eyes). They tried to fit them on their well-fed bodies, but it was no good. Most of the clothes were from poor civilians who could barely afford anything to eat.

"Ach. This won't do," Edward shook his head. None of the clothes could fit them. "Al, have the thread and needle ready."

"Take this instead," Winry turned and faced Edward, a silver watch hung from her hand.

Their eyes met for a few moments, and Edward understood immediately. He clapped his hands, and felt the power surge through his veins. Oh how he missed that feeling. On contact with the rags, he transmuted them into larger sized shirts. The four SA leaders stared in amazement – they have never seen alchemy.

"Ach. This won't do either," Alphonse took one of the transmuted shirts.

Winry took one of them and threw it on a dirt path.

"That's better. It looked too clean previously."

They threw them back to the men, and they put them on, noses pinched and faces contorted in disgust. Edward then flipped another pavement block, and took out a leather sachet. Inside were some fake identification cards, and as small instant camera he made himself.

"Say cheese."

A couple of flashes later, their photographs were ready. He held them high up, filled with excitement with what he was about to do. Putting the identification cards and the photographs together, he transmuted again and produced genuine-looking fakes. He took the bottle of glue from the sachet and threw it into the manhole. Oh with this watch, the glue was completely useless.

The Elric brothers lead the men to a boarding house nearby, and they greeted the landlord.

"Who are they?"


End file.
